ChaChaChanges
by tensmcmchica
Summary: Seth and Summer appear to be the perfect couple, but is there a secret that is tearing them apart. Will anyone discover the secret in time to save the torn couple. SethSummer. Sequel to "It's so Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday."
1. Consequences

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Author's Note: Hey...I wasn't going to write a sequel, but I came up with this idea and have decided to share it. This story starts about two months after the Seth and Summer reunion._

* * *

Summer walked into the Ikea with a plan. She had been decorating Seth's apartment for nearly two months and she was finally to the bedroom. She had huge plans, but he had shot down nearly every one. Her last plan, which she considered her final attempt, was to ignore everything Cohen had said and do what she wanted. It was turning out to be a marvelous plan. She met her friend Susan and they ventured off.

After nearly three hours of wandering around, they sat down to eat. As Summer was about to delve into her salad she caught a whiff of something from Susan's tray. She couldn't hold in her disgust and Summer ran to the bathroom and vomited. When she returned, Susan was still concerned.

"Are you alright Summer"

"Yeah…I'm fine. It was just something that I smelled that's all."

"Do you normally get sick from smells"

"Not really…but I kinda had a headache earlier. Maybe I am just coming down with something."

"Maybe….Well we better get back to shopping and actually make purchases."

By the time they were done, Summer had the whole bedroom in the back of her car. She drove off in the direction of Seth's apartment, but on the way she got a phone call. Summer didn't even look at the id and picked up the phone.

"Hello…"

"Hey Sum, it's me."

"Coop, what's going on"

"I'm at work and I just got great news."

"Well what's that"

"I'm coming to Boston after all. Newport Group wants to expand and they are sending me as a scout."

"That's great Coop. When are you coming"

"Next week…"

"That's not a lot of notice. I mean I doubt that the guest room will be done."

"Don't be silly Summer. I am planning on staying in a hotel. I don't want to be a nuisance to you and Cohen."

"You wouldn't be."

"I know, but your still in that honeymoon stage, which obviously signals lots of sleepless nights, if you know what I mean."

"Eww…Coop what has Cohen been telling you? I think I am going to have to talk to him about what stays in the bedroom."

"Well, Sum I'll call when I get in…"

"Okay, talk to you then."

Summer hung up the phone as she pulled along the curb. She lugged the bags out of the trunk and up the stairs to the apartment. She was putting the bags on the bed when Seth came up behind her and hugged her. Summer screamed and turned around. When she saw that it was Seth she gently swatted him on the chest.

"You scared the shit out of me Cohen."

Seth gently kissed her and then pulled away"I'm sorry"

Summer rubbed her nose to his"Apology accepted."

Seth's attention was then brought to the bed covered in bags. "So, did you go shopping today"

"How did you guess"

"I don't know; let's just say by the hundreds of bags scattered around this room."

Seth reached inside the bag closest to him and pulled out a picture. He looked at it and then back at Summer. It was a picture of the beach.

"Summer, I thought I said no beaches, no Newport."

"Well the whole no beaches thing ruined nearly all my ideas, so I went to the final plan."

"The final plan? And what would this plan consist of."

Summer smiled"Ignore everything you said and do what I want."

Seth wrapped his hands around her waist"Now you see, that's why I love you. You're just so independent, that you wouldn't even think of the consequences."

Summer looked curious at Seth"Consequences? Since when has Seth Cohen handed out consequences"

"Starting right now." Seth picked Summer up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her out to the living room and threw her down on the couch with himself falling on top of her. He gently kissed her and she returned the feeling much more passionately.

Clothes started ending up on the floor and the heat of the room went up a few degrees. As Summer laid in his arms, she turned to ask a question.

"So…you don't mind the whole Newport and beaches thing"

"I guess I can deal with it, my little Chihuahua."

"Your what…Cohen no pet names…."

"What about bulldog? or Labrador" Summer started putting her clothes back on.

"Wait…don't do that. How about no dog pet names" She continued to get dressed and then ran to the bathroom.

Seth sat on the couch and put his pants on. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He heard some strange noises, but shrugged it off.

"Summer, are you okay. I was just kidding about the whole dog thing."

Summer lifted her head from the toilet"Cohen, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Seth walked over to the kitchen and started pulling out food for dinner.

He looked back to the bathroom and wondered what Summer was hiding.

* * *

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are wonderful things..._


	2. What does that color mean again?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!_

* * *

As Marissa walkedfrom the terminal, her phone rang. She looked down at the caller and saw that it was Seth. She picked up the phone while attempting to flag down a taxi.

"Hello Seth. How are you"

"I'm fine. Have you gotten to Boston yet"

"Yeah, I'm getting into a cab right now, so do you think you could call back later."

"Actually that's perfect. Tell the taxi cab driver to take you to Johnson, Henley and Cohen Accounting. You know the address right"

"Yeah, but why do you want me to come there. Shouldn't I go to the apartment"

"I just need to meet with you. Will you come"

"Yeah. I will be there as fast as this taxi can take me."

Marissa hung up the phone, confused at Cohen's urgency. She slid into the cab and told him where to take her.

She approached the office and Seth's secretary looked up"You must be Marissa. Mr. Cohen is expecting you."

"Is it through there" Marissa pointed to the door.

"First door on the left, mam."

"Thanks…"

Marissa knocked on the door and heard a mumbled "come in". She opened the door and saw a flustered Seth sitting at his desk.

"Seth, are you okay"

Seth looked up from his stack of papers"Yeah, just fine and dandy."

"Are you sure, because if you ask me it looks like something is wrong."

Seth put his head in his hands"It's just….work has been crazy…..and Summer…well…I think she has an eating disorder."

"Summer…eating disorder. We are talking about the same girl who could if she tried down a whole pizza by herself."

"I know it sounds strange, but the other day I heard her in the bathroom…I think she was throwing up and afterwards she acted completely normal. Not sick at all."

Marissa sat down and looked straight at Seth"So…you are telling me this, so I have to confront Summer about it….thanks Seth."

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. But I figured she might take it better if it came from you."

Marissa's phone began to ring and she looked down. She answered"Hey Sum."

"Yeah, I'm almost there. Just had to make an eating pit stop. See you in a few."

Marissa looked up at Seth"I gotta get going, she's expecting me."

Seth seemed discouraged that Marissa hadn't mentioned the eating disorder again. She got up from her chair and walked towards the door. She turned around and spoke to Seth once more before leaving,

"I'll see what I can do about the eating thing, Seth. I can't give you any guarantees."

"Thank you Marissa Cooper. You are my lifesaver."

After she left, Seth threw himself back into work, allowing Marissa plenty of time to talk to Summer at the apartment.

As Marissa walked into the apartment, there was a combination of scents that made her stomach turn. She saw Summer walking around the kitchen with a pint of Cherry Garcia eating away, a jar of pickles open on the counter, a saltines package half open and the sound of a burger being cooked on the George Foreman. Marissa started to fear the eating disorder idea, because it seemed as if she was binge eating.

Summer turned around and saw Marissa standing in the doorway"Coop you scared the shit out of me." She then lunged the Cherry Garcia towards her"You want some."

"Uh….no thanks Sum. I already ate before I came."

"Oh…if you insist." Summer then delved another spoonful into her mouth.

"Hey…Sum. Is there a reason why you're eating all this food"

"I just couldn't decide what to eat. At first I wanted pickles and crackers, but then I wanted Cherry Garcia, and now I want a burger, hence the George Foreman."

"I see. I think we need to talk…Seth told me about the other day."

Summer didn't understand"What about the other day"

"The vomiting in the bathroom. And now seeing you eating all this food…Are you bulimic"

Summer nearly choked"Bulimic…I am going to kill Cohen"

"He's just worried about you. You were just sick or something, right"

Summer finally relented"I think is more than being sick Coop."

"What could it be…it's not like you're pregnant."

Summer was silent at Marissa's comment.

"You're pregnant! Oh my god Sum, why haven't you told Seth"

"I'm not sure, but I am late. And smells Coop, they just make my stomach turn. These food cravings…and my breasts….they hurt really badly some days."

"Summer, why haven't you gone to the doctor"

"I am just scared…Cohen isn't ready to have a kid. And I don't want to raise a child here. I want to go back to Newport."

"I understand that, but you need to know what is going on. I am gonna go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test right now. Just finish eating and I will be right back."

Marissa grabbed her purse and swiftly was out the door. Meanwhile Summer sat at the counter devouring her burger.

Summer sat in the bathroom looking at the stick in front of her.

"So Coop, pink line's positive and blue line's negative, right"

"That's what the box says…"

"Okay."

They waited a few more minutes until the strip showed its color.

"Sum, time should be up. What color is it"

"Coop, it's pink. What does that mean again"

Marissa opened the door and looked at her best friend"You're pregnant."

Summer looked down at her stomach, and at Marissa and back down at her stomach"I'm pregnant."

Marissa just walked towards her and gave her a hug. They stayed like that until they heard the front door open and Seth walk into the living room.

* * *

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Read and Review._


	3. Back to Newport

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do._

* * *

"Oh my god, Coop we have to hide this test."

"Summer he is going to find out eventually, you can't hide it forever."

Seth walked around the apartment"Sum, Marissa are you here."  
Summer shoved the box and stick at her best friend"Please…"

Marissa grabbed them and put them in her purse"Fine, but Sum…you have to promise to tell him."

"I will, just not right now."

While Seth was in the bedroom, Summer and Marissa discretely snuck out the bathroom. Hearing noises outside, Seth walked back into the living room where he came upon Summer and Marissa on the couch.

"Have you been here the whole time"

Summer tried to cover"We just got back. We should have left a note."

Seth looked at Marissa"Don't worry about it. I am sure it was very productive."

Seth tried to get an answer from Marissa's expression, but it was useless.

"So the kitchen is a mess Sum. It looks like a tornado whipped through there."

Summer got up from the couch"Yeah I better go take care of that."

Leaving them alone, Seth saw this as his chance to get Marissa to cough up any information of the disorder front.

Barely above a whisper Seth started the questioning"So did you ask her about it."

Marissa knew it wasn't her place to tell Seth about Summer's pregnancy"She's definitely not bulimic. I think something just didn't settle right that day or something like that."

Seth could tell she was hiding something, but pretended like he didn't notice.

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah…I better get going. My day is going to start early tomorrow."

Marissa hugged Seth and as he pulled away he mouthed a "thank you." Marissa just looked at Seth, trying to imagine his face when Summer tells him about the pregnancy. She just smiled knowing that he will probably be thrilled once he finds out.

After Marissa left, Seth stood in the doorway of the kitchen, just staring in awe of Summer.

"You're not mad, about the eating thing, are you"

Summer just ignored Seth.

"You don't have to answer now, but I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Summer turned around with a dish in hand"Just answer me one thing. Why couldn't you come to me about it? Why Marissa"

"I figured that she would be able to get more answers from you, than say me."

Summer still wasn't satisfied"And for the record, I don't really appreciate you discussing our sex life with Coop. Chino, I could understand, but Coop."

Seth was confused"I don't know what you're talking about."

Summer had blown a fuse"You know what….nevermind."

She slammed the plate on the counter and blew past Seth in the doorway.

"Summer…what is going on with you? One minute your happy and the next your Frankenstein. Is it that time of the month again"

Summer screamed at the top of her lungs"COHEN! What the hell is your problem. Don't you think you could give me space"

"It's my apartment, so why do I have to give _you _space."

"So, now it's your apartment. I'll just solve this problem." Summer walked into the bedroom and threw her suitcase on the bed. She started shoving clothes in, when Seth walked in.

"Sum, what are you doing"

Summer turned to face him, with tears falling down her cheeks"What does it look like to you Cohen"

"It looks like your packing…"

"I'm leaving….I need to go back to Newport."

Summer started putting her pictures in the suitcase.

"Oh..wait…don't do that. You don't need to do this." Seth closed the suitcase"We can work this out."  
Summer crossed her arms"Maybe we could, but right now I just want to go home."

"This is our home…"

"No Seth." He knew she was mad. "This is _your _home. My home is Newport. I can't stand this city, I hate the cold and I miss the ocean."

"What are you talking about? There's ocean, you have to drive a little bit, but…"

Summer cut him off with a glaring look. Seth knew he had lost the battle, and he receded back to the living room. He sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, hearing muffled cries from the bedroom occasionally. Summer finally walked out with her three suitcases as she rolled them towards the door. Seth got up and offered to help her.

"Don't bother. There's a cab coming to get me."

"Summer…does it have to end like this."

She looked back at him"It's not ending Cohen….I just need to go home and think. Get my priorities straight."

Seth looked down as he spoke"Am I one of those priorities."

"Seth…this just moved so fast and I need a break; to cool off and think. Give me that"

Seth lifted his head from the ground"Okay…I love you Sum."

She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss"I love you too, Cohen."

And with that Summer walked back out of Seth Cohen's life for the umpteenth time. He collapsed on the couch and picked up the phone. He dialed the familiar number, until a voice picked up.

"Hello…"

"Hey Marissa, it's me. Do you think you could come over"

"Yeah…I'll be there as soon as I can." Seth hung up the phone and just put his face in his hands while tears started to fall.

As Summer got into her seat, she looked out the window one more time. She saw the city and thought of Seth in the apartment, probably sitting confused talking to Marissa. She placed her hand on her stomach and talked to it,

"I have to do this for us. You'll understand one day." A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away.

* * *

_Authors Note: So whaddya think? Read and Review!_


	4. Going West

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz.  
Author'sNote: This is a really short chapter, but it is kinda the middle of Summer being in Boston then Newport. Review._

* * *

Marissa knocked on the apartment door. She had only been gone for two hours and yet here she was back at Cohen's. After knocking twice more to no response, Marissa started to get anxious. She pulled out her key which Seth had made for her a few years ago and opened the door. Lying on the couch was Seth and so she ran towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder and whispered his name.

"Seth…"

His head shook and his eyes popped open. Groggily he responded to her call"Marissa, sorry I guess I fell asleep."

"It looks that way. So why did you want me to come back over here."

"I'd rather not say…just go look in the bedroom, while I wake myself up."

Marissa walked into the room and knew immediately what had happened. The drawers were all pulled out and there were things haphazardly lying around the room. She just shook her head as she walked back into the living room. Seth was sitting on the couch, when he spoke up.

"I don't know what happened. I wish I could have stopped her."

Marissa sat down on the couch and put her arm around him"I'm so sorry Seth."

"She just wanted to leave and there was nothing I could do. Everything I said just made it worse and…." Seth just threw his arms in the air, mostly frustrated at himself.

"So, she gave you no reason for leaving"

"Newport was her reason. She missed home and wanted to be back there." Seth made air quotes"To straighten her priorities."

"I see…."

Seth turned to face Marissa"Did she tell you anything? About what is going on with her or anything at all"

Marissa frowned feeling guilty"No, she never mentioned anything. I'm really sorry Seth."

"Maybe it was for the best…"

Marissa grabbed him by the arm"Don't say that. You have to promise me not to give up hope on Summer. She'll come around. She always does."

"Thanks Marissa. I don't want to keep you any longer. You have a lot to do before going back to Newport."

"Yeah…I do. Talk to you once I get back, okay"

"Gotcha chief." Seth saluted her as she walked out the door.

Once she was outside of the building Marissa immediately dialed Summer. Unfortunately she was still on the plane and therefore her phone was turned off.

"Hey it's Summer, sorry I can't take your call but leave a message."

"Hey, its Coop. We need to talk Sum. Why did you take off on Cohen like that and you didn't even tell him about the baby. Call me as soon as you get this message."

Marissa waved down a cab and then dialed the airlines. She needed to get back to Newport as soon as she possibly could.

As Summer exited the plane, she turned her cell phone back on. Immediately she called her doctor and scheduled an appointment the next day. Then she heard the beep, which meant she had a message. She listened to Marissa, who had obviously been to see Seth. Summer took her phone and turned it off. She really didn't want to listen to Marissa or even talk to her if she had the choice.


	5. What to Expect when your Expecting

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do.  
Author's Note: This is the last update, at least until next week. I am going home this weekend and will barely be near a computer. Maybe at the end of this week I will write a few chapters, that I'll upload on Mon, but I can't make any promises. I hope you like this chapter, reviews are appreciated._

* * *

When Summer reached her doctor's office the next day she was extremely apprehensive to go inside. She didn't want anyone in Newport to know she was home until she decided to tell them. With her big sunglasses and baseball cap on she signed in at the front desk. While she was finishing filling out her papers, the nurse called her back into the office. Explaining her predicament over the phone, the nurse was already prepared to take Summer's blood. Once she got the sample, she took it to the lab to be processed and tested. Summer sat on the edge of the table looking around at the posters. There were illustrations of the developing baby throughout all nine months. After her tests had been analyzed the doctor walked in.

He looked at his chart and than at Summer"Ms. Roberts, how are we doing today"

"Okay I guess."

"Well we have your test results."

"And…" Summer looked anxiously at the doctor.

"And they only confirm your suspicions. It appears that you are pregnant Summer."

"So what's next"

"Well… you are planning on keeping the baby, correct"

"Of course… I could never think of aborting this baby."

"Then I need to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins…and the nurse is going to bring you a packet of booklets and a calendar for you to schedule your appointments. Also some of my other patients have gone to the bookstore and purchased "What to expect when your expecting" and such, but that is all up to you."

Summer was trying to take in all he was saying"Okay…thank you very much doctor."

After Summer left the office with prescription in hand she decided to hit the Barnes and Noble for all the pregnancy reading she could possibly purchase. Staring at all guides made Summer nauseous so she stuck with the classic, _What to Expect When Your Expecting. _She also grabbed a book on your diet during pregnancy. As she was purchasing the books, the cashier would look at her and smile. Before Summer left, she let out a "congratulations".

Walking towards her car, Summer put the bag in her tote. She was looking down when she ran into someone. When Summer looked up she let out a gasp.

The familiar blonde was speechless"Summer? What are you doing in Newport? I thought you were in Boston with Seth."

"I was. I am just here for a visit. So how are you and Sandy"

Kirsten smiled"We are great. Thanks for asking. I better get going. Lot's of shopping to do."

"Yeah, I have a lot to catch up on. See you later."

As Kirsten walked away, Summer imagined her running around with her grandchild. She knew that Kirsten would make a great grandmother and Sandy…well she could only imagine how much her child would love him. She shook these thoughts from her mind and continued the walk to her car.

Deep in the _Expecting_ book, Summer was brought out of pregnancy haze by a knock on the door. She opened the door, looking at a very perturbed Marissa Cooper.

"Can I come in"

Summer wasn't in the mood to argue, but she relented. "Of course, Coop."

Marissa looked down and saw the pills on the table and the book opened to a chapter on the first trimester. She then turned around to Summer, who took her position back on the couch.

Getting impatient with Marissa's silence, Summer took the initiative.

"Coop, if you are here to tell me that I am dumb for leaving Boston than I don't want to hear it…" She started to break down in tears"I have had a really long day and reading this book is scaring me, I want to eat, but deciding what exactly I want is a whole different story, and I ran into Kirsten today….."

"Sum, calm down. I am not here to lecture you, because if I was in your predicament I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"I just…I don't know…I just don't know anymore."

Marissa sat on the couch and just held her friend while she sobbed,

"I mean I am really happy to be pregnant…just knowing that there is a life inside of me is amazing, but then I think of Cohen and….."

"And what"

"And I know that I can't do this on my own. And maybe soon I'll be able to tell him, but I need you Coop. You have to be my rock through this."

"You know that I will. So you ran into Kirsten today, huh? How did that go"

"It was really awkward, cuz she thought I was in Boston and I had to lie about why I am home. But then I thought about her being a grandmom….Sandy and she would make great grandparents. Part of me really wanted to tell her right then and there."

"But you didn't, right"

"No….so I really want a pizza, with mushrooms and pepperoni right about now."

Marissa got up from the couch and grabbed the phone"I'll order it right now. Anything else"

"Vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. Ooh, oreo cookies too."

Marissa grabbed her purse"Look, on my way to the store I am going to order pizza and I'll pick up some other things."

"Hey Coop…" Marissa turned around"Thanks for being the greatest best friend in the world."

"You talked to me first, remember Sum." Summer smiled and delved back into her reading.

Meanwhile at the Cohen household, Kirsten had decided to give her favorite son a phone call. He picked up after two rings and sounded extremely exhausted.

"Hello…."

"Seth, it's your mom."

"Hi mom. How's the balmy weather of Newport these days."

"Seth are you okay. You sound exhausted. Have you been getting enough sleep"

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just been a rough couple of days."

"I saw Summer today." Seth perked up at the mention of her name.

"Really? How was she? Did she look alright? Did she mention me"

"Whoa Seth, slow it down with the rapid fast questioning."

"Is there a reason why she's here, besides visiting"

"Is that what she told you"

"She said that she was just visiting, but that's not the whole truth, is it Seth"

"We are kinda taking a break. She just missed home and we got in a fight. She packed up and left."

"What did you say wrong Seth"

"Why would this be my fault? I might have said a few wrong things, but this was all her doing."

"I see. Well if I see her around I will tell her hello for you."

"She might not take it too well, but thanks Mom."

"I love you Seth. And please make sure you get enough sleep."

"I love you too. And don't worry; the sleep thing is completely under control."

"Good to know."

Kirsten hung up the phone, curious about Summer's departure from Boston. She knew there had to be more of a reason than one argument for Summer to fly back to Newport; she just needed to figure out what that was.


	6. Just to Hear your Voice

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do._

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been kinda busy. Hopefully I am going to churn out a few chapters in the next few days, since I have been flooded with ideas in my brain. Hope you like the chapter. Review, Review, Review_

* * *

As she walked into his office, the secretary noticed Mr. Cohen fast asleep on a stack of papers. He looked so peaceful and she knew he had not been getting a lot of sleep so she started to turn around, determined not to disturb him. However she knew the phone call he had just received was important. It had been nearly four months since Ms. Roberts had left Boston and the secretary assumed that there had been very little contact between the two of them since. That is why this phone call was important and that is why she approached Seth and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Mr. Cohen, sir, there is a telephone call for you. It's rather important…" Seth's head popped up and he looked around.

Still half asleep he mumbled"What…is everything okay" He turned his head around in confusion.

"Everything is fine, sir, you have a telephone call on line three."

"Oh…thanks Jennifer. Do you know who it is"

The secretary just smiled as she walked out"They didn't say"

Seth picked up the phone"Hello…this is Seth Cohen."

"Hey Cohen…"

Seth perked up and was relieved to hear Summer's voice. "Hi…so how's Newport."

"Warm…how's Boston."

"Cold…it's actually raining right now. Supposed to snow next weekend."

"Oh…that's interesting."

"So, why did you really call Summer? It couldn't just be to discuss the weather."

Summer sat on the other end of the line, thinking of how tell Seth she five months pregnant. "I just wanted to hear your voice…"

Seth swallowed his pain after hearing such a vulnerable statement. "So, how's Marissa."

Summer wished that that they could tell each other how much it hurt to be apart, but she knew it was never that easy with them. "She's good. The Newport Group gave her a promotion. I think she is being groomed to become the next Kirsten Cohen."

"That's a funny image, Marissa as my mom."

Summer's attention was distracted as Marissa brought in the new groceries. With her stomach growling for food, Summer decided to end the conversation.

"Hey Cohen, food just got here. I have to go."

"Okay…"

Summer hung up the phone and walked towards the kitchen, praying that Marissa had brought something good. Seth leaned back in the chair, pain being felt throughout his body. Wanting to talk to Summer some more he picked up the phone and reached to press the redial button. However before the tip of his index finger could graze the button he put the receiver back down.

"There was a reason why she hung up…." Seth mumbled and put his head back on his desk, praying that the work day would end so he could go home.

After getting off the phone with Seth, Summer made her way into the kitchen while Marissa unpacked groceries.

Marissa looked up as Summer entered"So who was that on the phone"

Summer was hesitant to answer"Uh…nobody important."

Marissa could hear it in her voice that Summer was lying"Okay…Sum they were out of that juice you wanted…"

Summer was still anxious"Alright…I am not going to lie. I was talking to Seth."

Marissa dropped the bottle on the floor"Seth, as in _Seth Cohen_"

"Do you know any other Seth"  
"So…did you tell him" Marissa looked at her best friend, praying she would get the answer she wanted.

"I just didn't know how, he just seemed really uninterested in talking to me. I told him that I just wanted to hear his voice, which was the truth and he just asked me about you…like he didn't want to talk about us or me or him…"

"Do you blame him Sum…I mean in his eyes you guys hit the first speed bump and you just up and left…he would be a little discouraged by this. But if he knew…"

"I know…I know. If Seth knew that I was walking around with this baby, his baby…then he would understand. He would want to be with me."

"I am not saying that he doesn't want to be with you now, but with the truth out in the open…there would be this release of stress on both sides. Besides it's not healthy for the baby…" Marissa put her hand on Summer's stomach.

"Just give me some more time and I promise I'll tell him." She looked up at her friend.

"You're not doing this for me, Sum. You're doing this for you and this baby."

Marissa and Summer went back to unpacking groceries and making dinner. As she rounded the corner into the dining area, Summer felt a slight pain in her abdomen. She knew it wasn't just the baby kicking, but she shrugged it off, placing the plates of food on the table.

* * *

As the months progressed, Summer started to have issues with her weight and the way her figure appeared to the public. She attempted to avoid places like the mall, just in case anyone who was a gossip hound saw her. Summer sat in her bed rubbing her ever-growing bulge and wiping tears from her eyes. As she peaked in door, Marissa saw Summer in a state of disarray.

"Summer, what's wrong." She came to her friends side and rubbed her back.

"I am a whale." She continued to wipe the falling tears.

"Sweetie, you are not a whale. You're glowing and maybe today is not the best of days…"

"It's Cohen's birthday Coop…and I didn't get him anything."

"Well, we can go to the mall or you can send me to pick up something. Then we'll overnight it to Boston. Better late than never."  
Summer started to smile, but it quickly faded. "I can't go to the mall."

"Sure you can…just put a sweatshirt on and a pair of jeans. It should be able to hide any sign of your pregnancy."

"No offense Coop, but I don't think that any sweatshirt will be able to cover this bump."

"Maybe you have a point, but I think that you need to go outside. Be apart of the crowd. It might just cure some of your problems."

Summer thought about the offer for several minutes, and then spoke up.

"Just give me a few minutes to get changed."

Marissa smiled"Great, I'll go get your purse and stuff."  
She got up, but before she could leave Summer spoke up"Coop having a little trouble over. Do you think you could come back"

Marissa giggled and then lent a hand to help Summer off the bed.

After gathering their purses and other necessities, they headed off in the direction of the mall, not knowing that this visit would change their lives.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are welcomed._


	7. The Comic Section

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do_

_Author's Note: So this is a very important chapter and that is all I am going to say. You have to read for yourself. Hope you enjoy!_

Summer and Marissa had spent the whole afternoon shopping, but yet their hands were empty. They had been to nearly fifteen stores in search of a gift for Seth, but yet each time they left empty-handed. She hadn't eaten much that afternoon and Summer was starting to feel the hunger pains as they entered their last resort, the bookstore. Hearing her stomach grumble, Marissa decided that they must first eat then shop.

While they sat eating, Summer once again felt those pains in her stomach. She had blown them off originally, but now the pain was really sharp. She keeled over and grabbed at her stomach.

Marissa appeared worried"Sum….are you okay"

Summer looked up"Uh…yeah. The baby is just kicking a little harder than normal."

"Okay, but if you want we can leave and I'll buy something once I drop you off."

Grimacing Summer turned down her offer"Thanks, but no thanks." Summer started to pull herself out of the chair"I am just going to go over to that section over there." she pointed out the comics"I figured I might find something."

"Just be careful Sum…"

Sum smiled at her best friend"Yes mom…."

While Summer was in the comic section, Marissa wandered over to the cooking area. She had decided to find a recipe book sufficient for Summer's cravings, when she spotted an all too familiar face. Attempting an escape, Marissa quickly turned around, but not fast enough for Kirsten Cohen.

Squinting, Kirsten took a chance and spoke up"Marissa…what are you doing in the cooking section"

Marissa turned around, smiling"I could ask the same about you. So have you talked to Seth lately"

"Not for a few months, though I just sent off his birthday package a few days ago. You do know…."

Marissa interrupted"That today is Seth's birthday. Yes I am fully aware."

"No….I was talking about Seth and Summer. I saw her when she first got back to Newport almost seven months ago, but I haven't heard from her since. She's still in town, isn't she"

Before Marissa could answer, she heard a slight scream and then the panic of various workers within the store. She made out the words "comic section" and "woman" and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She excused herself from Kirsten in a panicky voice and ran towards the comic section. Summer was on the ground, writhing in pain. While someone yelled to call an ambulance, Marissa squatted on the ground beside her friend and held her hand.

"Sum, it's gonna be okay. The ambulance will be here soon and they are going to take you to the hospital."

Summer was in tears"Coop I'm scared. My baby…I don't know what's going on."

"Shh…your baby is fine. I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen."

Noticing a panicked Marissa run to the comics, Kirsten became worried about what was happening in the store. She followed several minutes after Marissa and pushed her way into the middle of the circle. She saw her on the ground with Summer. Summer appeared to be in pain and quickly Kirsten's eyes moved from Summer's agonizing face to a large bump protruding from her stomach. She had been in so much pain, Summer barely realized who was amongst the circle, but one person did stick out. One blonde haired lady, whose face was only too recognizable.

Between her cries of pain Summer spoke up"Kirsten…" Marissa looked up and saw Kirsten's expressionless face"I'm…so sorry…I'm so sorry."

Instead of yelling, Kirsten just bent down and hugged Summer"It's okay. I understand….I really do." She brushed Summer's hair away from her face as the paramedics rushed to her side.

Summer had a look of fear on her face as they lifted her into the ambulance. As they prepared to leave, they offered to Marissa or Kirsten a ride to the hospital. Marissa had decided to go, but before they left Kirsten went in to talk to Summer.

"Summer, sweetie. I'll be at the hospital when you get there, but I have to make a phone call. He has to come home." She looked into Summer's eyes and there was a sense of understanding between the both of them.

As the ambulance drove off, Kirsten pulled out her phone, preparing herself to make the biggest phone call of her son's life.

* * *

Seth threw his jacket down on the chair and opened a beer. He sat on the couch and looked at the package on the coffee table. Today was his birthday, a happy day, but yet Seth felt alone and sad. He opened the box and inside was a sappy card, obviously from his mother. The other item in the box obviously came from his father. It was a picture of him as a kid during his first surfing lesson. Seth had never been quite athletic, but for some reason that day he surfed amazingly. He had stood up on the board and rode the wave like a "champ" according to his father. Seth opened the other cards, one from Marissa and one from Ryan, but there was nothing from Summer. He thought it was out of her character to not even send a card, but his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

Seth walked over and pressed the talk button"Hello this is Seth Cohen."

"Seth, it's your mother."

"Oh, hi mom. Do I not get any birthday congratulations or reference to this ever-important day"

"Seth…you need to come home, as soon as you can."

Seth heard the seriousness in his mom's voice and became worried"Is something wrong? Are you or dad sick? What's going on"

"Summer's….she's in the hospital…that's all I can tell you because it is something she needs to take care of. It isn't my place to say."

Silence was all that was heard on the other end of the line. Seth had stopped listening to his mom after he heard Summer's name.

"Mom…I gotta take care of stuff. I'll see you tomorrow."

Relieved that her son was not rejecting coming home, Kirsten smiled slightly"I'll see you tomorrow."

While arranging his plane ticket over the phone, Seth ran around his room haphazardly throwing clothes and necessities into his suitcase. He dragged himself down the stairs and hailed down a cab. Staring out the window, Seth tried to hold in his fears and tears as he made his way towards the airport.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	8. The Sound of Silence

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do._

_Author's Note: So here is the next chapter…I think it was perhaps my favorite to write. I don't know why, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Reviews are appreciated…_

* * *

Kirsten sat in the waiting room, her face in her hands. Summer had been in hospital for nearly eight hours and now it was five in the morning, yet no word on her condition. Every time the door opened Kirsten's head lifted searching for the person who had walked out, hoping for news. Once again a door creaked open, but it was not the one Kirsten had been expecting. Lifting her head she recognized the brown curls and in an instant was out of her chair and hugging her son. Seth pulled back and stared at his exhausted mother, searching for an answer. 

"Mom….is she okay?"

Kirsten looked down at the floor, "I don't know…I haven't heard from the doctors or Marissa."

"Marissa is here, that's good."

Kirsten could see the bags under Seth's eyes and knew it had been a long night. She grabbed his arm and walked towards the chairs.

"Seth sweetie, why don't you sit down and close your eyes for a while. I'll wake you up when there is word of her condition." Seth just nodded his head and closed his eyes hard, attempting to get as much sleep as he could.

Kirsten felt the touch of somebody on her shoulder and her eyes immediately popped open. The man in the white jacket stared at her and then spoke in a voice little over a whisper.

"Excuse me…Are you Kirsten Cohen?"

Kirsten started to straighten herself up out of the chair, "Yes…is this about Summer Roberts?"

"Yes, she would like to see you. Then you can go to the NICU and see your granddaughter."

Kirsten was in shock, "My granddaughter, but why didn't anyone come out earlier?"

"She is very premature and it was touch and go for a while. She is stable, but we didn't want to add any additional stress to this situation." He hadn't really answered her question, but he continued, "Ms. Roberts is down the hall, the third left."

Kirsten mouthed a "thank you", turned around and stared at her son. She had promised to wake him, but she knew it wasn't the right time to wake him up. She walked through the double doors and left Seth asleep on the chairs.

Peeking in the door, Kirsten saw Summer staring aimlessly at the picture of the wall and Marissa asleep in the chair. She cleared her throat while walking in and Summer turned towards her.

She frowned at Kirsten with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Kirsten…I am so sorry. I should have told you and I know that I should have told Seth, but I was scared……"

Kirsten didn't speak as she walked towards Summer and pulled her into her arms. She just stroked her hair as tears started to fall out of both pairs of eyes. Kirsten pulled back and looked at Marissa asleep on the chair. She walked over and tapped her,

"Marissa, sweetie….why don't you go home for a few hours. Get some sleep and shower."

Barely awake, Marissa just shook her head. She gave Summer a hug and walked out, slightly like a zombie.

Kirsten sat on the edge of the bed. She took Summer's hands in hers and she started to talk.

"So…they tell me I have a little granddaughter."

"She's really beautiful. Cohen's curls and my eyes."

Kirsten stopped as Summer mentioned Seth, "He's here Summer. I called him last night. I assume he took the last flight out of Boston last night, because he showed up about an hour ago."

"How do you think he is going to take it?"

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know. He was really worried about you, so he might get angry. I can't help you there."

Summer suddenly became very interested in the sheets on the bed, "That's okay…I mean….so I have been thinking about names. Do you mind if I go over them with you."

Summer and Kirsten sat on the bed discussing everything from a belated baby shower to baby names to the nursery. Kirsten tried to avoid Seth's name as did Summer.

* * *

Seth awoke from his nap and noticed that his mother had disappeared. He decided to venture around and search for Kirsten. He went in the opposite way of the double doors and passed by the NICU. He peered through the window and noticed all the little babies. He had never told Summer, but someday he had really hoped to start a family with her. Seth could picture the little Cohen's running around, while Summer and himself happily followed behind. As he scanned the incubators, Seth's noticed his name on the tag. He shook his head as if he was seeing something and then looked again. The tag definitely said _Cohen, _so Seth walked over to the glass door. A nurse noticed him and opened it, letting him inside. 

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes…" Seth fumbled to make up a story, "I am here to see my daughter…"

The nurse didn't notice a bracelet on Seth's wrist, "I'm sorry sir, but you don't have a bracelet on your wrist."

"I just got here from Boston…I missed my daughters birth….I just want to see her."

Seth wasn't sure if it was going to work, he didn't even know why he wanted to see that baby. It couldn't be his, Summer wasn't pregnant. She would have told him. He was brought back out of his trance by the nurse. She saw how desperate the man appeared and decided to help him.

"I'll tell you what. Tell me your name and I'll check the birth certificate. If it says you're the father, then I'll let you in to see your daughter."

Seth was slightly relieved, "Thank you so much….My name is Seth Cohen…my girlfriend's name is Summer…Summer Roberts."

The nurse left and a few minutes returned with a white cover up.

"You need to wear this when you go into see your daughter…" Seth smiled and grabbed the white garment from the nurse. He started to walk in when the nurse spoke up again, "Congratulations, Mr. Cohen…"

Seth pushed open the door and made his way to the incubator. Inside was one of the smallest babies Seth had ever seen. She was so tiny and fragile, that Seth was almost afraid to touch her. He couldn't believe that Summer had kept this from him, the fact that he was going to be a dad. Part of him wanted to be mad at her, but he just couldn't. He understood why Summer had did it, he knew she must have been terrified. Seth used all the will he possibly could to hold in the tears of happiness that wanted to pour out. The little girl yawned and Seth smiled. He reached into the opening of the incubator and touched her hand with his index finger. He quickly pulled it out as she started to move around slightly and turned around to walk back out the door. Once he was back in what appeared to be the nurse's station, he took off the white garment.

The nurse reappeared, "So, she's beautiful isn't she?"

Seth turned and stared out the door, "She's amazing… so tiny…." he looked at the nurse, "She's going to be okay, right?"

"Mr. Cohen all signals point to yes…she is just going to be in the hospital a little longer than most babies. And her vital signs will be closely monitored, but beyond that she should turn about to be a wonderful baby…"

Seth smiled again, "She already is…..is there anyway that you could find out what hospital room my girlfriend is in?"

"I'll be right back…"

Seth stared out the door until the nurse came back, "Your girlfriend is in room 242. That is out by the waiting area; through the double doors and it will be your third room on the left."

He was so overjoyed about his daughter that he couldn't help but hug the nurse before he left.

He approached the door to Summer's room and heard slight laughter and talking. He peeked in and saw Summer sitting on the bed across from his mom, obviously discussing some kind of plan. Neither of them noticed Seth in the doorway, until he pushed a little too far and it let out a loud creak. They craned their necks towards the door way and neither spoke as they saw Seth. Summer sat blank faced, while Kirsten got up from the bed and hugged Summer goodbye. Before she walked out the door, she also gave a hug to Seth who just continued to look at Summer. She started to put her head down, but Seth walked over and pulled her back up with his hand. He brushed away stray hairs from her face and pulled his hand away. They just sat, no words spoken between them for what felt like an eternity for both.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Read and review…_


	9. Curls and Eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do._

_Authors Note: Here is the Seth/Summer action you have been waiting for…Hope you enjoy._

* * *

They sat across from each other, both too afraid to speak, but instead attempting to read each others expressions. Seth grabbed Summer's hand and placed it in his. He had told himself to go in there, be a hard ass, pissed off because Summer had kept this huge secret from him, but as soon as he had seen her the ice melted away from his heart. She had been through a lot and picking a fight with her would not be good idea. Seth then realized that Summer didn't know that he knew she had been pregnant. She didn't even know that he had been with their daughter. Unable to take the awkwardness, Summer finally spoke up. 

"Seth….I don't know how to say this…."

"Say what?" Seth acted dumb because he wanted to hear Summer tell him.

"I am here…in the hospital…well….because I went into labor prematurely. I was pregnant."

Though he already knew, hearing it made a reality for Seth and it hit him hard. He wasn't speaking and this freaked out Summer.

"I know that I should have told you, but I was scared….I am so sorry….We have a little girl…she's got your curls."

"I know…" Summer became confused quickly.

"What do you mean _you know. _You can't, unless someone told you. Who was it, who told you…?"

"No one told me….I found out on my own. She is beautiful…her hands are so tiny."

Summer was getting a little choked up, "You saw her…but how?"

"When I woke up earlier my mom was gone. I went searching for her and stumbled upon the NICU. I looked through the glass window scanning each of the babies and admiring how cute they were. Then my eyes caught a tag that said _Cohen…._"

Summer was starting to understand, "Oh about that…."

Seth reassuringly grabbed her hand and continued his story, "I wasn't sure if she had anything to do with me, so I fed the nurse a story and she got the birth certificate. She confirmed that she was my daughter and I went in to visit her. As soon as I saw the curls I knew she was mine. And those eyes, she has your eyes you know."

Summer was wiping away the tears falling from her eyes. She hadn't expected Seth to react this well to the baby, "I know she does, but it's gonna be that curly hair that everyone recognizes…"

Seth felt like the weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "What can I say…it seems my little girl has good genes."

Summer laughed at this remark, but she still felt guilty, "Seth I should have told you….I feel like you missed out something so important in our lives…"

"I did and I completely agree that you should have told me…so the next time…."

Summer nearly choked, "The next time….uh…. Cohen I think one is enough for now."

Seth grabbed Summer by the shoulders and laid back with her in the bed. He used one hand imagining a screen in front of them.

He pointed, "Just imagine now, that's me and there is you. And look our two girls running around in the backyard…"

"Two girls…eh I like this vision…"

"But notice that bump in your stomach, that's Seth Jr. kicking around in there."

"Cohen, we are not naming our son, Seth Jr…"

Seth pointed to Summer, "Ha…so we are having a son…"

"Cohen I didn't…."

Before she could finish, Seth had his mouth upon hers and they kissed passionately with all the love that had been pent up inside for the last seven months. His hands were roaming around her body, when they heard a cough at the door. Marissa was standing in the entrance way with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Seth, glad you could make it home. I hope I wasn't disturbing." She knew she had, but oh well.

Seth got up the bed, straightening his shirt, "Uh… not at all. What are those in your hand?" He pointed to something Marissa was carrying.

"This is your bracelet daddy…the nurse asked me to give it to you. She didn't want to disturb."

Summer sat up in bed, "So, did Kirsten go home?"

At that moment Kirsten meandered into the room, with a wheelchair in front of her.

"Summer, why would I go home? I don't want to miss seeing my granddaughter."

She patted her hand on the wheelchair seat, "Come on Mommy…let's go see that baby of yours."

Summer obliged and got into the wheelchair. Marissa volunteered to push and they were about to leave when Kirsten turned around.

"Seth, aren't you coming?"

"Uh…uh…I"

Impatient because she wanted to see her daughter Summer snipped, "Seth has already seen her…."

Both Marissa and Kirsten moaned, "Seth…" as they walked out the door.

He followed behind, shrugging his shoulders. "What…..It's not my fault the hospital layout is so bad…" They just ignored him as they practically ran to the NICU.

Once they had been cleaned and prepared the four made their way towards the incubator. Summer, Marissa and Seth had seen the little girl previously, but this was Kirsten's first time. She covered her mouth and started to cry as she looked at the fragile child.

"Oh…she's beautiful…and look at that hair. Those curls are going to be her trademark. "

Seth looked at his mom, "That's what I was trying to tell Summer, but she wouldn't have any of it." Summer nudged him in the stomach as he finished his sentence.

Marissa was still staring at the incubator, when she realized something.

"Guys…" Summer and Seth's eyes were brought up from the incubator, "Is this child's name going to be Cohen?"

"Of course she's a Cohen…"

"No, I mean as her first name. You guys haven't given her a name."

All four of them stood there attempting to come up with some suggestions. It was Summer who spoke first.

"Gabriella Marie Cohen."

Both Kirsten and Marissa smiled in approval, "We like it…"

Seth just put his arms around Summer's waist, "If that is what you want."

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it a lot. We can call her Gabi or whatever she wants to be called. Maybe Marie if she doesn't like her first name. Though I don't think I would ever want to be called Ezekiel, but that's just me."

"Enough rambling Cohen. So I guess we need to fill out the rest of the birth certificate."

Marissa and Kirsten saw an opportunity to leave them with their new child; they took advantage and stepped out of the room.

"Seth, she looks so fragile…I am afraid to touch her."

"Just reach your hand in the hole and rub her hand. She'll probably wake up for you."

Summer reached in and rubbed Gabi's hand. The baby's eyes slowly opened and she started to move her arms. Summer pulled out her hand, afraid to hurt the baby and pulled Seth closer to the incubator.

"Look at our baby girl…her eyes are gonna drive guys wild one day."

"Sum…let's not discuss guys attraction to our daughter until she is of age."

"It's gonna happen some day, so why not talk about it."

"Because I want to freeze this moment, and I don't want this discussion to be part of the memory."

She wrapped her arms around Seth's waist and leaned her head into his shoulder, "Okay…I have another secret."

"There's another baby floating around here that belongs to us, isn't there? I knew Seth Jr. is crying around here somewhere."

She gave him a little nudge, "No you dumbass…I love you."

"Oh…that secret. That kinda is my secret too."

Summer didn't catch on, "You have a secret."

Seth just chuckled at his girlfriend, "I love you too, Sum."

It looked as if a light had gone off in Summer's brain, "Oh…I get it now."

"I figured it wouldn't take you that long. You are a semi-bright girl."

"Hey…I think the events that have taken place recently definitely defeat the idea that I am a girl. You are looking at an official woman."

"I would have to agree." He looked at her daughter, "It's pretty amazing what we created isn't it."

Summer looked at him, then at her daughter, "Yeah…I would have to say it is."

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are awesome. I am pretty sure that I will continue the story because they need to get married, well they don't need to, but I think that the evolution of their relationship has come to that point. That being said it might be a few days before the next update, because I need to sort through different ideas in my brain, in terms of the direction of the story._


	10. Ours

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do._

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been really busy with school and other activities. I hope that you like this chapter. Read and Review._

* * *

"Cohen, please tell me where the hell we are!"

As he walked around to her door Seth spoke, "Just wait a few more minutes….I promise that you are going to like it."

He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car, "Seth…this better be good, because if it isn't there are going to be some consequences."

"Just be patient…watch your step here." They walked onto the patio. Seth reached into his jacket and put the keys into the door.

"Are those your keys…we are somewhere that requires keys."

Getting irritated Seth snapped back at her, "If you don't stop asking questions, then we are going to stand here until you decide to just trust me."

Summer caught the irritated tone in as Seth spoke and decided to keep her mouth quiet as they walked inside.

With the blindfold still around her face, Summer was led by Seth into a room, that she noticed was significantly brighter than where they had previously had been. Seth walked around to Summers backside and reached his hands around.

Before pulling off her blindfold he whispered to her. "This is for you, but I promise that it is only the beginning of what is to come today." He untied the blindfold and she let it fall in front of her feet. Looking around in amazement, Summer didn't speak, she couldn't speak; it was just too beautiful.

Around Summer and Seth was a nursery. The back walls were painted a light yellow, while a mural of the beach was painted on the two other. There was a small day bed in the corner, simple and clean, while the dressers and changing table were on the opposite side. Summer than gasped when she saw the crib; going along with the simple and clean design of the room there was a white crib with pale green and yellow bedding. Everything about the room epitomized the town she loved and tears started to fall from Summer's eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to like it….we have a little girl, so I wasn't sure if you wanted a pink frilly room, but…."

"It's perfect."

"Really….there isn't anything that you would want to change?"

"No…" Summer turned around to face Seth and grazed her lips to his.

"I thought you hated the beach, Cohen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want the room back in Boston to be _Newport, _so why does this room scream it?"

"I hated the beach Summer, because it reminded me of you. The beach became part of the package that seemed to disappear the day that you walked out my life." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Fortunately fate has brought you back to me, and therefore my love of the beach has returned." He kissed the top of her forehead, "Any more questions, Harriet the spy."

Summer pondered that for a few minutes, "Yeah…where the hell are we?"

"Funny you should ask that." Seth grabbed her hand and they walked back out the door. They walked out to a large and empty white room. "I would like to welcome you to our new home, Summer Roberts."

Summer thought he was joking and started to laugh, "That's a good one Seth. Now really where are we?"

"This is our house Summer. That's Gabi's nursery…this is _our _living room." He pointed to another room towards the back, "That's _our _kitchen and dining room."

Once again, Summer lost her ability to speak, "This is _our _house…Cohen what about Boston?"

"I sold my part of the company to the other partners and I am going to start another firm out here…I bought this house about a week after I came back."

"I can't believe you did this…all for us and our baby."

"I want to be near you and Gabi, this was the only way that seemed right to me."

Summer stood on her toes and reached Seth's face, where their lips met. It had been a while since, well you know, and controlling their urges had become difficult. Summer's hands reached down and began to unbuckle Seth's belt, when he suddenly pulled away.

Summer didn't quite understand why Seth had pulled away and part of her was hurt, "Did I do something wrong?"

Seth reassuringly put his hands on her arms, "No…there is just another surprise, that can't wait."

"Cohen, I can wait for that surprise later, right now I just want you." Her hands started to reach for his waistband once again. Seeing her start to move, Seth grabbed her hand before she touched him and started to pull her in the direction of the hallway.

She started to whine, "Seth…."

"Summer, this is the last surprise." He looked back to her, "I promise after this you can have your way with me, you sex maniac."

Summer gave him a nudge, "I am no such thing…"

Once they reached the end of the hallway, Seth pushed open the door and let Summer walk in. The room was again a simple white, but Summer could only smile when she saw the lone picture on the wall. It was the picture she had bought at Ikea in Boston, the one that Seth refused to put up on the wall. Her eyes then went to the mattress on the floor, obviously Seth hadn't focused much on any other room except the nursery. While scanning the bed, her eyes caught a black box. Seth knew she had seen it, as she turned around and looked at him. He motioned for her to go get it and she walked towards the bed. He followed her and waited for her to open it. There was silence as she pulled open the box, followed by a gasp. Inside the velvet box was a 2 carat princess cut diamond, with 1/2 carat round diamonds on either side. Seth reached for the box and got down on one knee. Tears were running down Summer's cheeks even before Seth had started to speak.

"Summer Roberts, I have been in love with you for years…We have been apart, but yet somehow we always come back to each other. I don't ever want to be apart again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Summer waited a few minutes, pretending as if she really needed to think about it. Seth stood up, slightly discouraged, and was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"Cohen, there is nothing more in the world I would rather be than Mrs. Seth Cohen. Yes…Yes I will marry you." Seth pulled her into a hug and went to kiss her, but Summer pulled out of his arms.

"Oh my god…I can't believe I am getting married. There is so much planning. Cohen where is my phone…."

Seth stood pointing towards the bed, "Uh Sum…what happened to the sex maniac from earlier?"

Summer realized what she was doing, "Oh yeah…. but that can wait now. There are so many more important things in my life right now."

Seth stood with his jaw wide open. He had this all planned out and it was supposed to end in bed, but things weren't going according to plan.

Summer started to walk out the door, stopped and smiled, knowing that she had teased Cohen long enough. She turned around and seductively walked towards Seth who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. She walked up to him and straddled his lap, pulling up his head in the process.

"Why so blue?"

Seth wasn't sure if he wanted to confess to his plan about sex. He didn't want to offend her. "Uh…it's nothing. Just taking in the awe of being engaged, I guess."

"You don't have to lie to me, Seth. I am fully aware why you acting like this."

"You do? Summer, I know if you're not ready, it's completely understandable."

"Ready for what? For this?" Summer leaned in and kissed Seth. Things started to heat up, as Seth's hands made his way up her back. He flipped her over onto the bed and started to take off his clothes. Summer did the same, unbuttoning her blouse, then pulling Seth back down on top of her.

"I love you, love you too, Mrs. Cohen."

"Has a good ring, doesn't it?"

"Yes…it does."

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: What did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope to update very soon._


	11. Coming Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
__Authors Note: So this chapter is filler in the steps towards the wedding. I hope you enjoy…reviews are welcome._

* * *

Summer's eyes peeked open and she noticed Seth with his arm propped up, staring down at her.

"Hi."

"Hi…did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I haven't been out for that long, have I?"

"Just about five hours….but don't worry. I just woke up an hour ago."

"You have been staring at me for an hour? No offense, but Cohen you need to get a life."

Cohen wrapped his arms around her, "I do have one now…right here with you and our baby girl. And for the record I have only been staring at you for the past half hour. "

"Good to know…" Summer looked at her cell phone for the time. "Oh my god Seth…it's seven o'clock. I need to…we need to go say goodnight to Gabi."

"Yes we do, which is why I am going to put my clothes on and punish myself for letting us sleep so late."

"I don't think it was a bad idea considering we are going to have Gabi home in a few days."

"Good point, therefore maybe just waiting till the morning to see Gabi is a good…" Summer gave Seth a glaring look, "is a bad idea…yes a bad idea. Gonna go change now."

"That's a _good _idea, Cohen."

As they approached the nurse's station, Seth and Summer noticed the abundant number of smiling nurses staring at them.

Seth was quite curious about what had created the smiles, "So ladies, having a good day are we."

"Normal day, but your night is going to be getting a lot better than ours. I can guarantee that."

Summer and Seth stared back at the nurses in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Finally one of the nurses relented, "Gabi is being released tonight, well it could have been today, but we couldn't get a hold of you."

"Well, we were…" Summer gently elbowed Seth and she finished the sentence for him, "We were checking out houses, my phone battery must have died."

"So Dr. Matthews already filled out the paperwork, you just have to sign them. I'll give an overview of care, but you guys are pretty much experts by now."

Summer was ecstatic and she quickly grabbed the papers from the nurse. They both quickly signed them and made their way towards Gabi. As she picked her up, Summer realized that transportation was going to be difficult.

"Cohen…we have a problem."

"Yes Houston, and what exactly is that. There doesn't seem to be much going wrong today, so good luck with a response."

"We have one baby, but we are short a car seat."

"That's where you are wrong my sweetheart. I already knew about Gabi being released...well I had an inkling…alright the nurse tipped me off a few days ago. The car seat carrier contraption has been in the back of the Rover all day."

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me this Seth."

Seth realized that Summer was irritated, "I just wanted it to be a surprise. It's just a misunderstanding…"

Summer held Gabi tightly and turned to leave the room, "I am going to head to the car, just make sure you pick up the important numbers and pamphlets from the nurse."

"Sum…." Summer started to walk once again cooing over Gabi, leaving Seth alone in the doorway.

After nearly two hours attempting to get Gabi asleep Seth finally succeeded and he trudged out to the living room. Summer was sitting on a pillow on the floor, reading a book under the lamp. She looked up from her magazine when she felt Seth's eyes staring down at her.

"She's finally asleep…took lots of singing and rocking, but it was worth it."

Summer didn't make eye contact, "That's good."

"Sum, how long are you going to be mad at me? I thought that it was good thing that I was doing. If I had known that you would get mad then…."

"Then what Seth, you would have told me about it. I felt like an idiot in front of those nurses…I didn't know when my daughter was going home."

Seth squatted down to her, "You weren't an idiot Sum. The nurses were aware that you didn't know about Gabi."

Summer couldn't make a comeback, "Well, I only have one more question for you?"

"What would that be?"

"Can you please promise me to stop the surprises? A girl can only take so much before she gets pissed off."

"So I guess that party is off tomorrow then, that's fine. More money to spend on myself…" Seth got up and started down the hallway.

"Cohen, wait. Just take back what I said; a girl can never get enough surprises."

Seth stopped before walking into the bedroom and waited for Summer to catch up. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her.

"Well that's a shame…because there is no party tomorrow."

Summer smack Seth on the arm, "Cohen you are such a tease."

"I learned from the best…" Summer was about to yell, but Seth put his hand over her mouth, "Sum, Gabi is asleep and unless you want to spend half the night rocking her back to sleep I suggest you don't speak."

"Cohen…"

"No words … that's a good girl."

Summer just smirked and pushed Seth into the room. She crawled under the covers and cuddled up along Seth. He nuzzled his face into her hair and kissed her collarbone before whispering "goodnight." It wasn't more than fifteen minutes before Summer was rocking Gabi back to sleep, while Seth lightly snored and rolled around in bed. She was now officially taking care of two children in her life, Gabrielle and Seth.

_

* * *

__Author's Note: So what did you think? Read and Review. I am taking suggestions for the song that Summer and Seth should dance to at their wedding. I have an idea for one, but just want to see if you guys knew any._


	12. Tears and Chinese

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX._

_Author's Note: So another filler, but this kinda progresses the storyline, because it sets up the plans for the wedding. Hope you like it._

* * *

Seth opened his eyes as he heard Gabi's slight cries. He attempted to nudge Summer awake, but then realized it was a lost cause. She had been up all night with the baby and Seth knew she would be sleeping for a couple more hours. He got up and walked over to the bassinet. Reaching in to hold Gabi, Seth realized how much his life had changed in the last few months. He was now a father and almost a husband, well practically a husband; never would he have predicted these changes and Seth was scared. Carrying Gabi into the kitchen, Seth's mind was still preoccupied with the thoughts of marriage and fatherhood. What if he failed as a husband or even worse a father? Gabi smiled after finishing her bottle, making gurgling noises and Seth just smiled back to her. He saw it in that moment, the look of a daddy's girl in the making.

After changing her diaper and rocking her, Seth finally settled Gabi back into the bassinet. Looking at the clock he realized that it was time to head to work. There wasn't much to do as he was still establishing his business, but any work would be good for him. He bent over and his lips grazed Summer's forehead. Her eyes peeked open and she mumbled something that Seth didn't understand.

"Baby…I left some catalogs on the counter for furniture and stuff. Order at will." Summer just nodded her head and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Seth got dressed and left for work, not before kissing his baby and fiancée goodbye.

The cries of Gabi and the ringing of the telephone awoke Summer. She peeled her body out of bed and picked up Gabi from the bassinet. On the way to the kitchen she picked up the telephone checking the caller id. Summer prepared a bottle then went back into the bedroom, so she could sit in the rocker. With the phone in one hand and a bottle in the other Summer dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Sum."

"How did you know it was me Coop?"

"I have caller id."

"Forgot about that. So what's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing today, maybe hang out and shop."

"I would really love to do that, but Gabi is home and my hands are full."

"She's home, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday…Seth kept it a secret or surprise as he likes to call it. I have to shop from catalogs for the house."

"How about I pick up some food and come catalog shop with you."

'That would be awesome Coop."

"I'll see you in a few then."

"Okay. And Coop…"

"Yeah?"

"Bring a chair or something to sit in."

Marissa laughed at this comment, "I will do that."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Summer hung up the phone and went back to feeding Gabi. After a good burp, she was already shutting her eyes in an attempt to nap. Putting her back in the bassinet, Summer grabbed the catalogs that she had placed on the bed. Perusing through the first catalog, Summer knew it was going to be a long day.

After a day of catalog shopping with Coop, Summer collapsed on the bed. It had taken her nearly an hour to settle Gabi down to sleep and Summer was exhausted. She closed her eyes only planning to take a cat nap, but two hours later Seth crawled into bed with her. He planted kisses along her neck and then whispered into her ear.

"Sum, baby…I brought home some food. Are you hungry?"

"Hi honey...did you hear that? That's my stomach grumbling."

"So I guess that is a yes?"

"Yeah…so what did you bring me?"

"Chinese…all your favorites. How long has Gabi been asleep?"

"A few hours…she'll probably be getting up soon."

"I am going to go make some bottles…the food is on the counter."

Summer yawned, "Okay"

Seeing Seth stand at the counter, fixing bottles Summer couldn't help but smile. She walked up behind him and laid her head between his shoulders. He reached his arm around and pulled her beside him. He kissed her on the forehead, before Summer pulled away to grab the box of Chinese. She sat up on the counter, poking at the food with chopsticks.

"So, you're picking food over me now."

"Yes at this moment food is much important than you."

"Well, it's good to see your priorities before we get married."

"We need to talk about that."

"Getting married? Have you changed your mind?"

"Are you crazy?" Seth started to open his mouth but Summer interrupted him, "That was a rhetorical question Cohen. Of course I want to marry you, we just have to talk about plans and things of that nature."

"Back up…I thought I was only supposed to get a ring. There wasn't anything about wedding planning in the _Marriage for Dummies _book."

"You aren't serious are you? We are getting married, emphasis on the _we_."

Seth came up to Summer and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Of course I know I have to help in the planning. So what exactly do want for our wedding, Ms. Roberts."

"Well… today Coop was over and we started discussing the wedding. She said that it would probably be the social event of the year."

"Can I say eww…don't put our wedding and social event of the year in the same sentence ever again."

"My sentiments exactly…which is why I think that we should just get married by ourselves."

"Can we do that? Don't you need a witness?"

"Coop, your parents and Gabi are the only people that I need at our wedding. They are all that really matter."

"So you are suggesting a private affair, with a large party to gather afterwards at say….my parent's home."

Summer looked towards the ground, "Do you not like that idea?"

"Are you kidding…I would love anything you wanted to do, but I especially love this idea."

Seth leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Summer's lips. She returned the kiss and things escalated quickly. Before Seth's hands could reach their final destination a loud scream escaped from their bedroom and they both relented from their positions.

Summer leaned her forehead against Seth's. "I guess this is going to have to wait."

"I guess so….I'll go take care of her. You owe me later."

"Don't worry. I plan on taking care of you very well tonight Cohen."

"I'll be waiting…give me about an hour."

Seth gave her a peck, grabbed a bottle and made his way to the bedroom. Summer reached for the chopsticks and dove back into her dinner.

_

* * *

__Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are welcome. The end is coming near, most likely the next chapter._


	13. Bless the Broken Road

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
__Author's Note: So this is the end…thanks for all the amazing reviews. I am starting a new story which will hopefully start being posted soon, so keep on the look out for that._

* * *

"So are you ready?" 

"Coop, are you afraid that I am going to run again."'

"If I remember correctly the last time we were in this situation you didn't quite make it to the honeymoon suite. There isn't any reason for me to worry, is there?"

"Definitely not. Seth and I haven't had sex for nearly three weeks, we gotta get to that honeymoon suite."

"First, too much information. Second, I am glad to hear that you aren't becoming a runaway bride any time soon."

Summer just grinned, "Ha, ha very funny. Now can you help me with this

zipper?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Cohen. By the way this dress is gorgeous."

"Well duh….it is Vera Wang. Only the best for the last wedding of my life."

Summer turned around and faced Marissa, "So…do I look okay? Nothing out of place, right?"

"Sum you look gorgeous. We better head out there before Seth starts to get worried."

Marissa pulled back the cloth of the tent and they headed towards the water. Kirsten and Sandy sat in white chairs, holding Gabi while Marissa sat beside them. Summer approached Seth and reached for his hands. With the waves crashing behind them, Summer wiggled her toes in the sand and Seth did the same.

"Today we are here to witness the joining of these two wonderful people. They have decided to express their feelings towards each other with prose that the other has written." The priest signaled to Summer.

"While I was writing this I thought about our history. I have yet to figure out why I never noticed you before that summer when Ryan came to Newport. You make everything better with whatever you say. Never do I feel more secure and safe than when I am in your arms." Summer started to choke up, "I want to feel safe for the rest of my life with you, with our daughter. There has never been a moment since we met when I haven't been in love with you. No matter how far apart we have been, both literally and figuratively, somehow we always end up with each other…and I don't want that to ever change. I love you Seth and I can't wait till I become your wife."

The priest then signaled to Seth, "If someone had told me ten years ago that I would be marrying Summer Roberts, I would have told them they were crazy. You were so out of touch to me, like a goddess for whom I could never be good enough. You gave me a chance to show you how much I loved you and I wasn't always the best at it, but you always gave me a second chance. Those second chances are what have brought us here, to this beach, in front our family. You have brought more to my life than anyone else and I can't imagine my life without you in it. It has been that way for a long time and I never want that to change. You will never leave my life and for that I am forever thankful."

"If we may have the rings." They each pulled out their wedding bands.

"Repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed."

Seth slid the ring on Summer, "With this ring I thee wed."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…."

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part…"

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part…"

Summer repeated the same and slid the band onto Seth's finger.

"I am pleased to announce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Summer and Seth smiled and leaned forward. Their lips grazed, while Kirsten and Marissa smiled with tears coming down their face. Seth grabbed her hand as they walked towards Gabi. She had fallen asleep in Sandy's arms and they knew there was no reason to wake her. Seth looked towards the Cohen's home and saw the large number of people that appeared to be there.

"Are you ready to face Newport, Mrs. Cohen?"

"Only if you are Mr. Cohen"

Approaching the entrance to the Cohen house, Seth stopped and looked at Summer. "Are you sure that you don't want to turn around and start the honeymoon early." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"As tempting an offer as that is, we have to go to the party. It is for us, after all."

"But, you know that half of those people in there don't even know who we are."

"Seth, let's just get this over with." Summer pulled him through the door and out to the back where everyone was waiting.

"Presenting the new Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen…" the DJ spoke up.

Everyone clapped as Seth and Summer plastered their faces with fake smiles. They walked onto the plexi-glass covered pool and wrapped their arms around each other as the music started playing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you _

Seth held Summer tight and whispered into her ear, "Do you remember what we did the first time we were at this pool together?"

"No, do you think you could remind me?" Summer smirked as Seth lips grazed hers. Summer felt like she could spend an eternity in his arms just swaying to the music.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

Other couples joined them on the dance floor, but Summer and Seth were too caught up in each other to notice. Summer just laid her head onto Seth's shoulder, sighing in contentment.

She lifted her head from Seth's shoulder and looked in the direction of Marissa. It seemed the Gabi had woken from her nap and Marissa was holding her, swaying to the music.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Gabrielle…how beautiful she is."

"She is very beautiful. I am sure her future siblings will think so too."

"Are you saying that you want to have more kids Mr. Cohen?"

"I believe that is what I am saying, Mrs. Cohen."

"I like that…"

"Like what?"

"The idea of more kids, being Mrs. Cohen, everything about this moment."

Seth smiled at her and once again they kissed. Despite their hardships they were back together and no one could deny the magic in the air that night.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: So I hope you liked it. The song is "Bless the Broken Road." There are many versions including one by Rascal Flatts. I was imagining the version that is sung by a woman, but I can't remember her name._


End file.
